


210 words for you and me

by sternguckerin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 20 words challenge, M/M, modern AU I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternguckerin/pseuds/sternguckerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 instances in which Combeferre fell (even more) in love with Courfeyrac</p>
            </blockquote>





	210 words for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this challenge on the German fanfic archive (http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/10301/1) and thought I might try it.

**Twenty words that began forever**

“The status quo is intolerable. How can people here just go about their lives as if- “

“May I kiss you?”

 

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

“So, Enjolras has finally noticed that Grantaire is not actually as disinterested as he wants to make everybody believe…”

 

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

“I wouldn’t have thought you’re so terribly lazy.”

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t have thought you so arrogant, either.”

 

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

“I have never trusted someone as much as I have trusted you. I thought you knew that!”

 

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

“You don’t see yourself very clearly, do you? You’re bright, hard-working, interesting, you’re compassionate and caring!“

 

**Fifteen words that engulfed me**

“I don’t think I can do this any longer. I’m sorry! Let’s end it now.”

 

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

“Wake up, Combeferre! Now! Not talking won’t get the two of you back together!”

 

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

“Enjolras has told me you are interested in politics. He seemed truly impressed.” 

 

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

“Why would you? Why would someone like you want to date ME?”

 

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

“Les amis de l’ABC - les amis de l’abaissé. Perfect, isn’t it?”

 

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

“Enjolras wants to hold a rally _next_ Saturday! - Any ideas?”

 

**Nine words that drove me mad**

“Ugh, Combeferre, like you can talk, you pretentious know-it-all.”

 

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

“It’s Courfeyrac, he’s been taken to the hospital.”

 

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

“I’m so sorry for all that happened.”

 

**Six words that seduced me**

“It’s always been you, only you.”

 

**Five words that overjoyed me**

“I have always loved you.”

 

**Four words that took us to the skies**

“I love you, too.”

 

**Three words that I hated**

“Leave me alone.”

 

**Two words that saved us from falling**

“Courfeyrac.”

“Combeferre.”

 

**One word that started it all**

“Hi.”


End file.
